


We're Both Starting Something New

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: David Rose is a good person.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	We're Both Starting Something New

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> I promise I haven't forgotten about these! I have the next few written and I'm working on editing them, but they're fighting me every step of the way. Hopefully once I wrangle them, the next set will come more easily and y'all won't have to wait as long! 

"I just need you to say nice person," David says. Patrick has stepped into his space with such quiet confidence that he's finding it increasingly difficult to scrub the smile off his face.

"You're a good person," Patrick says, leaning in for their third kiss.

"That's not nice.”

It’s strange: Patrick can ruffle David’s feathers so easily, but then he offers a place to land. Patrick teases him mercilessly, but underneath is reassurance as sweet and intimate as a memorized coffee order.

Nobody’s ever told David he’s a good person before — but when Patrick says it, David almost believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
